Praise Me
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Junhong bertemu dengan Yongguk yang mengatakan jika dia mampu merubah hidupnya hingga Junhong sadar kesalahan terbesarnya


**Tuhan , aku terlahir dari dosa**

 **Bahkan aku adalah penyebar dosa**

 **Aku tidak akan mengutuk takdir ku**

 **Bahkan kematian seseorang yang melahirkan ku, kekayaan berlimpah akibat dosa**

 **Itu semua adalah keuntungan memelihara ku**

 **Sang iblis yang dipaksa lahir menjadi manusia**

 **Kau memaksa ku untuk bertobat**

 **Hehehe.. kau lucu Tuhan... sungguh..**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Praise Me**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _B.A.P (BangxZelo)_**

.

.

Rated M

Berhati-hatilah

Kata-kata disini tidak terlalu baik untuk dibaca

Untuk tulisan miring itu adalah pikiran Zelo ya

Selamat membaca

Dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya

Love ya ~

.

.

.

.

.

Poison Moon'96

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.=o0o=

Junhong berdiri melihat rumah megah dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mendorong besi pagar untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia menunduk berharap ia bisa musnah saja daripada hidup begini. Ia merasakan luka di lengannya sedikit berdenyut. Mengingatkannya apa saja yang baru ia terima di kampus barunya.

 _"_ _anak baru nan culun sepertimu harus tunduk kepada kami, mengerti hah ?!" dan tangan orang itu memukul kuat pelipis kirinya. Dan temannya yang lain memukul lengannya dengan penggaris besi hingga me_ _lukai_ _kulitnya_.

Junhong baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya namun teriakan melengking menyambutnya dengan keras , menghantam gendang telinganya dengan kuat. Ibu ? Junhong bahkan tidak ingin menyebut wanita itu ibunya lagi. Dan, ayah ? siapa dia ? dia yang selalu memukulinya ? kenapa ? apa itu keluarga ?

"kau baru pulang hah ?! anak pelacur sialan !" bentakan ayahnya mengagetkan Junhong. Junhong menunduk ketakutan. Junhong mengutuk aroma alkohol menyengat dari ayahnya. Cukup membuatnya mual, entah campuran minuman apa yang diminum olehnya sungguh memualkan.

"tangan mu Junhong, kau harus didisiplinkan !" lagi , ayahnya membentaknya dengan penuh kebencian. Junhong mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan cepat ayahnya meraih kemoceng dimeja dan memukul telapak tangannya sebanyak dua kali. "cukup, kau masuk ke kamar dan jangan berani keluar , anak haram !" dengan satu sentakan ayahnya mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

=o0o=

Junhong masuk ke dalam kamarnya, memperhatikan segera luka lecet ditangannya. Ia duduk disofanya , meraih kotak p3k dan mulai merawat lukanya. Lelah , ia ingin pergi dari kondisi ini. Tapi bagaimana ? kenapa ? kenapa dia menerima perlakuan semacam ini. Selalu, anak haram , anak sialan bahkan anak pelacur menjadi nama lainnya dirumah. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Terlalu lemah untuk berubah.

"bantu aku .." entah Junhong menangis lirih. Ia berdoa didepan patung penebus. Ia berharap selalu Tuhan akan mendengar doanya. Kenapa ia harus hidup seperti ini ? Tuhan tidak adil.

=o0o=

Junhong melihat pantulan dirinya untuk terakhir kali. Bodoh , namun ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia ingin mengakhiri segalanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi bahwa kenyataan ia sudah melanggar 10 perintah Tuhan. Atau apapun itu. Junhong muak !

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyayat urat nadi miliknya , urat hijau itu berkedut cepat. Darah mengalir dan sekejab mewarnai tangan putihnya. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya di balik jaket dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia dengan santai pergi dari rumah dan menuju salah satu jembatan didekat sana. Ia menatap langit juga untuk terakhir kalinya. Pedih dan sakit.

"Tuhan , ku harap kita bisa segera bertemu." Junhong berdiri diatas pengaman jembatan. Dan dengan satu dorongan ia pasti mati.

Ia berusaha tidak takut. Menguatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia hidup. Ia terlalu lemah. Bahkan penakut. Salahnya , menjadi sampah seperti ini. Air matanya mengalir dan kepalanya mulai pening. " selamat tinggal choi junhong..."

Junhong mendorong tubuhnya untuk maju , namun disaat bersamaan seseorang menyentak tangannya dan menariknya hingga Junhong jatuh ke jembatan.

"Tuhan tidak akan menerima roh mu bajingan idiot." Sinis , seakan orang itu mengetahui persis apa dan bagaimana Tuhan itu.

"untuk apa aku hidup hah ?" Junhong tersenyum mengejek ke arah orang itu. jika ia tidak bisa mati karena lompat bunuh diri, mati karena kehabisan darah tidaklah terlalu buruk.

"menebus dosamu, apalagi.." orang itu menarik Junhong untuk berdiri, ia mengangkat tangan Junhong yang masih mengalirkan darah dan mengikatnya dengan kalung berbandul salib terbalik.

"kau golongan mengerikan bukan ? jangan-jangan kau ingin membunuhku dihadapan gereja setan kan ?" sinis Junhong dan menyentak tangannya , melepas gelang yang mengikat di tangannya.

"uh ? bukan .. aku adalah iblis, ini adalah tanda bahwa kadang aku menolak mengikuti yang diatas sana . dasar bodoh.." orang itu menarik lagi tangan Junhong dan mengikatnya dengan kalung itu lagi. "aku akan membantu mu menghadapi hidup yang tidak adil ini.. tapi jika kau sudah merasa puas gantinya adalah akhir hidupmu..kau mau ?"

Junhong menggeleng. Ia sudah cukup hidup dengan tidak adil dan ia tidak ingin berontak. Ia tidak tahan lagi ditindas. "aku mau mati saja."

"coba saja sehari. Jika kau memang menolak. Aku sendiri yang akan merobek perutmu dan kau akan mati tanpa dosa.. eum ?" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Junhong menjabat tangannya.

"permainan terakhir.. tak ada salahnya.." usai Junhong mengucapkan itu. seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap. Namun ia melihat sosok pemuda itu memiliki tanduk kambing seperti simbol si malaikat cahaya yang jatuh itu. 'ah, Tuhan mungkin sudah membantuku.' Batinnya.

=o0o=

Junhong membuka matanya dan mengejutkan ia tidak ada dikamarnya. Ia dirumah sakit dengan dua infus ditanganya. Cairan putih dan darah. Pemuda itu membantunya untuk bertahan hidup.

"kau sudah sadar ?"

Junhong melihat ke arah sofa dan melihat orang itu duduk dengan memakan apel. "siapa nama mu ?" tanya Junhong.

"aku Bang Yongguk. Dan kau Choi Junhong." Yongguk tersenyum seakan mencemooh Junhong dengan pengetahuannya. "jika kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa tau namamu, itu gampang , aku tetangga mu di ujung blok. Dan kediaman keluarga Choi dikenal sebagai kediaman paling berisik , setahuku." Jelas Yongguk sebelum Junhong ingin membuka mulutnya lagi.

"kau ternyata manusia .. syukurlah.."

 **BRAAK !**

Junhong kaget bukan main mendengar pintu dibanting dengan kuatnya. Ayahnya datang dengan mata penuh amarah. "anak pelacur ! beraninya kau menyusahkan ku hah !"

Junhong bergetar ketakutan. Ia melindungi kepalanya saat ayahnya melempar vas bunga ke arahnya. Tanpa peduli itu rumah sakit atau bukan. Jika Junhong sakit atau tidak. Ia nampak tidak peduli.

Yongguk mendekat ke arah mereka dan mengangkat tangannya menujuk wajah ayah Junhong. "hey bajingan tua , kau siapa hah ?" Yongguk terkekeh dan mendekat ke Junhong. Menunduk dan berbisik dengan lembut. "dia ayah mu ? lawan saja toh ia tidak bisa menyayangi mu kan ? untuk apa.. dia hanya sampah.."

 _Kata-kata setan itu membantu ku..._

Benar. Ia merasa perkataan Yongguk ada benarnya. Junhong kini berusaha menampilkan senyumannya. Senyuman penuh rasa puas. "apa hak mu memarahiku eh ? kau bahkan tidak menganggapku anak. Berikan saja aku uang mu, bau tanah !"

"kau ! kurang ajar !" ayahnya meludah didekatnya dan berjalan mendekatinya. "harusnya kau mati saja !"

"bunuh saja.."

Junhong melihat Yongguk yang baru saja membisikkan kata itu ditelinganya. Ayahnya sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia masih Menatap Yongguk tidak percaya. "aku bukan pembunuh.." lirih Junhong dan menunduk.

Yongguk mengunci pintu kamar perawatannya dan naik keatas Junhong. Menatap lekat kedua mata Junhong yang berair.

"dia akan membunuhmu.. apa kau tidak ingin hidup sebagai manusia sekali ini saja ?" lagi Yongguk membisikan kata-kata itu ditelinganya bersamaan dengan lumatan halus ditelinganya.

"aku akan membantu mu.." Yongguk kini memanggut bibir Junhong. Melumatnya beberapa kali sebelum menghisap lidah milik Junhong. Tangan kirinya menelusuri tubuh Junhong.

"yongguk.. aku.." Junhong melepas ciumannya dengan bingung. "itu dosa besar."

Yongguk nampak tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih menjilati leher Junhong, mengecupnya dan membuat tanda kepemilikannya disana. Melepas pakaian Junhong sangatlah mudah dan kini lelaki muda itu sudah sepenuhnya telanjang. "aku bersyukur pada iblis ular yang merusak kehidupan adam dan hawa dulu.." kekehnya dan memanggut nipple Junhong sembari meremas penuh gairah kejantanan Junhong.

"aah.. k-kenapa.." Junhong membusungkan dadanya saat jemari Yongguk menggosok tipdicknya dengan kasar.

"karena hasrat menggebu melihat tubuh manusia itu sangat memuaskan , dasar bodoh." Yongguk mengigit nipple Junhong hingga berdarah dan menghisap darahnya.

=o0o=

Junhong kini berdiri diatas genangan darah milik ayah dan ibunya. Ia baru saja membunuhnya. Benar , Junhong membunuhnya. Atas emosi yang sudah meledak sejak sekian lama ia pendam. Dan berkat Yongguk. Sang iblis yang membantunya untuk bertahan.

"ayo Junhong , hancurkan mulut mereka.. bibir mereka akan dibakar hingga meleleh di neraka .. hahaha.. mereka akan jadi arang inti neraka Junhong.." Yongguk berdiri dan menginjak mulut 'ibunya' hingga derak retak terdengar keras.

"kau saja hyung.. haah.. mendengar suara senyab begini begitu asing .." Junhong menidurkan dirinya diantara ayah dan ibunya yang sudah mati. Kadang ia berharap , mereka akan memeluk Junhong. Menciumnya penuh kasih sayang atau menyemangatinya.

 _Mimpi , karena mereka sudah mati. Dan aku sudah berdosa_

"kemari hyung.. puaskan aku lebih dari kemarin.." Junhong melepas bajunya, membasahi tubuhnya dengan darah orang tuanya, dan iblis itu menyeringgai. Ia segera menyambar Junhong. Melumat kelaparan bibir Junhong

"Kau nampak ketakutan Junhong." Yongguk berhenti sesaat dari kegiatan mencumbui Junhong.

"Jangan takut, aku ada disisi mu kan ? Hanya aku yang mengulurkan tangan untuk mu,Hanya aku yang memutuskan rantai dileher mu,, dan hanya aku yang memuaskan mu kan ? Jangan takut.." Yongguk mengucapkannya seakan takut Junhong berubah menyesali tindakannya sejauh ini.

"Kau memang iblis hyung.."

=o0o=

Yongguk tertawa saat melihat Junhong benar-benar datang ke club bawah tanah di kota. Ia tengah mabuk dan wajahnya memerah terkena bias lampu. "bayi iblis ku.. kau datang eum ?" Yongguk tampak seperti menceracau dan merangkul Junhong.

"ayo minum.. anggur ini anggur yang sama untuk mengenang si penebus , Junhongku.. ayo rayakan .." kekeh Yongguk dan meminumkan isi dari gelasnya ke Junhong dan menutupnya dengan ciuman singkat.

"ayo pulang , aku sedang tidak ingin di keramaian." Pinta Junhong dan memapah Yongguk untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar. Namun ditengah pintu keluar ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dari gerombolan.

"hya ! matamu kemana hah !"

Junhong menatap orang yang ia tabrak. Kakak tingkatnya ? bagus sekali. "maaf." Ucap Junhong singkat dan berjalan lagi.

"huh.. kau meremehkan ku ? hey anak haram , semenjak kasus pembunuhan dirumah mu, info mu menyebar dengan luas. Ibumu pelacur dan kau anak haram kan ? menjijikan."

Junhong melihat orang itu dengan marah. Ingin sekali Junhong membuat pemuda itu diam. Junhong mendudukan Yongguk ditanah. Dan ia menjejak perut sunbae-nya.

"benar aku memang anak haram dari anak pelacur tapi ku dengar ibumu dulu menjual tubuhnya dulu sebelum menikah dengan ayah mu yang juga pelacur itu kan ?"

 _Berkat keberadaan sang iblis aku bisa berjuang untuk hidupku , tapi ini..._

"dasar sialan !" sunbaenya menyerang dengan cepat. Ia memukul kepala Junhong. Dan menjatuhkannya. Kemudian mereka beramai-ramai menginjak Junhyong.

Junhong meraih besi karatan dan balik menyerang kaki mereka. Patahan besi itu cukup tajam untuk menyobek setiap kulit manusia yang terkena sabetannya.

"jangan ragu Junhong.. hancurkan saja , mereka yang tidak pernah menghargai mu. Mereka tidak pantas untuk menyentuhmu.." Yongguk tertawa setelah menghasut Junhong.

Bisikan dan pengaruh Yongguk sudah seperti perintah dalam komputer. Junhong tidak lagi ingin memikirkan dosa dan kebaikan. Dengan ajaran Yongguk ia ingin bahagia. Sedikit saja . meski dia tau.

 _Ini salah..._

=o0o=

Yongguk memperhatikan suasana rumah Junhong yang kini sangat sepi. Beberapa botol minuman keras berserakan. Jangan lupa pengaman yang telah ia gunakan saat bermain dengan Junhong. "rumah mu sungguh kotor Junhong." Sinisnya saat dia duduk di sofa yang sama kotornya.

"lalu kenapa ? bersihkan saja sendiri jika kau tidak suka." Ketus Junhong , ia membuang – lebih tepatnya membanting- botol kaca yang ia pegang dan berjalan kearah Yongguk. Naik ke atas pangkuannya dan mengigit bibir Yongguk.

"come on hyung.." desah Junhong saat ia menggesek gundukan milik Yongguk dengan miliknya sendiri.

"apa kau tau dengan cerita dewa Zelos ?" tanya Yongguk sembari ia melepas zipper celana milik Junhong.

"tidak. Siapa dia ?" Junhong juga kini meraih kejantanan Yongguk dan mencubitnya dengan lembut.

"ssh.. dewa kecemburuan yang busuk.. sama dengan mu.. Junhong si Zelo.. kau sungguh manusia yang busuk..."

 _Kau yang membuatku busuk, Yongguk._

=o0o=

Yongguk kini tersenyum manis. Hal yang paling jarang Junhong lihat. Baru saja Yongguk mengatakan tentang perjanjiannya dulu yang pernah dia buat dengan Yongguk. "ini saatnya untuk membayar dosa mu Junhong."

Yongguk mengalungkan kalung berbandul lingkaran. "kau sudah berjanji untuk mati ketika kau bisa sedikit menikmati hidup mu."

"kau benar hyung.. kemana kau akan membunuh ku ?" Junhong meraih tangan Yongguk. Ia tidak siap. Tapi untuk apa juga dia hidup lebih lama. Kehidupannya , keinginan idealnya tidak mungkin terwujud meskipun ia sudah melakukan ini dan itu.

Semua sama saja dan tidak ada yang akan berubah. Sekarang ataupun besok. Junhong ingin sejenak berdoa untuk meminta pengampunan. Tapi untuk apa. Surga atau neraka hanyalah omong kosong untuk dirinya sekarang ini.

"aku sudah berjanji untuk merobek perutmu Junhong. Aku ingin melakukannya di sungai. Kau tau ? ujung sungai dimalam hari saat bulan purnama kadang adalah pintu neraka.. heem.. ayo bergegas Junhong. Merobek perut itu penuh kesabaran lowh.."

 _Untuk sesaat aku memang melihat sosok iblis itu nyata dengan tanduknya. Yongguk memang iblis._

=o0o=

Junhong masih ingin mengandeng tangan sang iblis. Berjalan menuju sungai jernih yang mengalir indah malam itu. ia ingin menghilangkan perasaan menyesalnya.

Ia sudah mendengarkan doanya. Ia bisa merasakan hidup dengan kehendaknya sendiri dengan bahagia.

Ia yang semula hanya boneka sandiwara sudah berubah menjadi sutradaranya.

Ia yang hanya mahluk lemah sudah berubah menjadi Junhong yang haus darah.

Semua karena bantuan Yongguk. Huh , sampai ajalnya pun Junhong masihlah lemah.

"tunggu sebentar Junhong." Yongguk berhenti didepan gereja tua dengan patung bunda suci dan penebus menghias didepan pintu. Meskipun sudah kotor dan pecah dibeberapa bagian. Yongguk masih hafal bagaimana bentuk aslinya.

"aku sudah membawa lagi satu dombamu yang kotor dan hina untuk kau bersihkan. Meski dia kotor karena ku. Bukankah aku diijinkan ? hiburan ini kadang membosankan Tuhan. Aku mulai bosan.." Yongguk membuka matanya setelah berdoa. Menurut Yongguk itu adalah doa yang baik. Ia mulai lagi tersenyum pada Junhong. Membawa pemuda itu ke tepi sungai. Dan dengan cepat ia menusuk perut Junhong. Merobeknya dan dengan kedua tangannya merenggangkan kulit perut Junhong dan menarik kasar usunya hingga terputus kemudian membuangnya ke kaki Junhong. Ia masih melihat nyawa Junhong masih ada.

"kata terakhir ?" tanya Yongguk tepat saat tangannya masuk ke rongga tubuh Junhong. Bersiap memecahkan jantungnya.

Junhong ambruk ke Yongguk. Ia mendekap erat leher Yongguk. Darah mulai mengalir dari mulut dan matanya. "a-aku..."

"ne ? kau kenapa ha ?" tanya Yongguk tidak sabaran dan meremas sekejab jantung Junhong dengan kukunya.

"aku menyukaimu.." selesai Junhong mengakui perasaannya Yongguk segera meremas jantung Junhong hingga remuk. Ia menghempas Junhong ke bawah dengan rongga perut terbuka. Ia mengambil lambung milik Junhong.

"penebus.. ini ku berikan untuk mu." Yongguk tertawa sinis dan menggeram , ia menatap sedih Junhong yang mati di bawah kakinya.

"sampai kapan hah ! aku harus bertahan hidup dengan sisa nyawa para pendosa hah ! kenapa aku tidak bisa mati ?!" Yongguk menjerit keras sambil mencakar sendiri wajahnya. Percuma , lukanya akan kembali menutup dengan cepat mengingat ia baru saja mengisi daya hidupnya.

Dengan nafas terengah Yongguk berusaha menguasai emosinya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya , berdoa. " selamatkanlah jiwanya dari api neraka dan kesejukan surga.." ia membuka matanya. Dan meninggalkan Junhong.

Berjalan digelapnya malam mencari mangsa dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sekelompok anak muda tengah berpesta , menikmati tubuh seseorang dengan paksa. Well, pemerkosaan memang dosa yang biasa dilakukan para pemuda jika tengah mabuk.

"t-tolong aku.. ahh.. saakiitt.."

Yongguk menyeringgai. Jeritan putus asa itu , mangsanya yang empuk. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka dan berdiri dengan senyum misterius. " bertobatlah kalian sebelum iblis ini. Menyelamatkan mu."

=o0o=

 _Please give me strength so that I may not fall_

 _Please give me wisdom to throw away the evil things_

 _People to people, in my life , please give me love_

 _Instead of anger and fear a large peace_

 _So that i may hold onto hope_

 _Please give me strength to give_

 _(Bang & Zelo _ Pray)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _=o0o= E N D =o0o=_

Absurd , aku tau

Tapi aku memang begini

Inspirasi dr lagu bap - pray yang banglo punya ,, kkk.. Sukses comeback b.a.p

Terima kasih berkenan membaca

Last , give me review

Hahaha adios ~


End file.
